


No more sharing

by SmutHorn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confessions, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, In Bed, In the Shower, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Tim is the only Omega in the house, all the sex, and SMUT, sex in the cave, sex on the table, they all share him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years now Tim had gotten used to being the house omega, being shared between Bruce, Dick, Jason and Damian. But recently Jason has gotten tired of sharing. Tim was his omega and his alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more sharing

Tim moaned rocking on Bruce's cock down in the bat cave, both still have dressed in their uniforms, the older man holding his hips tightly and had him bent over the batcomputer.

 

“squeezing me so tight.’ Bruce said huskily, nibbling his ear.

 

Tim whined, his hole fluttering around Bruce's cock. “Bruce….I'm gonna.” He moaned.

 

“Cum for me Tim. Want you to cum, my pretty bird.” He growled.

 

Tim gasped, the growl from the alpha tearing through him as he came on the cave floor, panting.

 

Bruce groaned, thrusting harder and faster, using Tim's hole until he came in a low moan. The alpha smiled, running a hand up his back and lifted Tim, kissing him slowly. “Are you okay?” He asked.

 

Tim hummed and nodded, kissing him back and nuzzled him. “Yes, alpha.” Bruce always made sure he was okay after, always worrying for him. But that was okay. Each of his four alphas cared for him in a different way, showing they loved him even though none were bonded together. “Carry me?” He asked softly.

 

Bruce chuckled and nodded, slowly pulling out of him, giving a soft him as he watched his cum slide down his thighs. “Do you want a shower or to just go to bed?”

 

Tim hummed, thinking and closed his eyes. “Bed….but wash me down?”

 

Bruce gave a half smile and picked the 18 year old into his arms. “Such a needy omega.” He teased.

 

“You all let me be needy. Its your faults.”

 

“What are you two doing?” Came a voice from the top of the stairs, leading to the cave. Jason was there, arms crossed and frowning.

 

“I was taking Tim to his bed.” Bruce said to the man, coming up the stairs.

 

“I thought he was mine tonight?”

 

Tim gave a soft frown. Jason was in a bad mood and normally he didn't mind. But tonight he was sore and too sensitive right now to deal with Jason's rough sex until the previous Robin was stated. “I'm tired.”

 

Jason huffed and came closer to Bruce. “Give him.” He said, holding his arms out. “I'll make sure he gets cleaned up and to bed.”

 

Tim pressed his face to Bruce's neck. He knew there would be no sleeping if he went with Jason.

 

Bruce looked between them and frowned, sighing. “Jason….”

 

“Save it B.” He said, glaring at the bat. “You had your turn, now hand him over.”

 

Bruce opened his mouth but Tim interrupted.

 

“Its okay Bruce.” Tim said, shifting to look at Jason, reaching for him. If Tim was being honest, jason was his favorite alpha. He may not always agree with him or like his moods, but the alpha always let him be himself. There would even be times where it wasn't about sex between them. He loved Jason, but he loved all his alphas.

 

Jason smiled, taking him and nuzzling his head, chest rumbling happily and left the stairs, going to his room with Tim. “I told you to stop sleeping with everyone else.” He growled, looking at him.

 

“You all share me, Jay.” He frowned.

 

“Shut up replacement.” He said, grabbing his jaw. 

 

Tim pouted, staring at him. He really didn't like being called that.

 

“Now I need to get his scent off you.” He said, kissing him hard and licking into his mouth, making the younger man whimper. 

 

“Jay….” Tim said, shivering.

 

“Quiet.” He said, pulling his shirt off before pushing Tim down on the bed.

 

“Jay...wait.” Tim groaned, not stopping their kisses.

 

“I thought I told you to be quiet.” He said, nibbling his throat.

 

He whined, leaning his head back. “I can't…”

 

“What?” Jason asked, frowning and started to pull away.

 

Tim reached out, grabbing Jason's face. “Tomorrow. I just can't tonight.”

 

“And why not.” He growled lowly. “You've taken more than one of us before in a night.”

 

“Patrol was hard tonight, I was already sore before Bruce.” He said, looking at him.

 

“And in the morning you'll magical be fine?” He huffed, pulling away. “If you don't want to have sex Timmy then just say so.”

 

Tim blushed and looked away slightly before snapping his head back to Jason. “Its not that. Jay, I love having sex with you.” he said, trying to pull him back.

 

Jason looked at him and sighed, pressing a kiss to his head before getting up and leaving the room.

 

“Jason!?” Tim called, getting worried. This was The red hood after all. In the wrong mood Jason would lash out. However, in the last few years Jason had never hurt him.

 

Jason was gone for a few minutes, coming back with a warm cloth. He frowned, seeing Tim’s expression. “Timmy? What's wrong?” 

 

“I- you left because I asked…”

 

“I went to get a washcloth. I want his cum cleaned off you.” He said, expression softening. 

 

“You're not mad?”

 

He huffed and kissed him. “You think too much.” Jason told him, starting to clean him up. “I love you Timmy and even if I was mad, I wouldn't leave you alone.”

 

“I don't mind being left alone.” He said.

 

Jason nipped Tim's bottom lip and smirked. “Sure you don't.” He said, rubbing the cloth over his hole and nuzzled him.

 

After Tim was clean and the scent of Bruce was dulled, Jason laid down with him, pulling him against him and kissed his neck. “Sleep baby bird.” He whispered, nuzzling him, his arm holding him protectively.

 

Tim smiled, relaxing against him. “I love you too, Jay.” He said, drifting off easily.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah....Been a while since I've done anything like this. Let me know what you guys think?


End file.
